Karaoke Night
by Technician Fan
Summary: The crew of the Nebuchadenezzar has a karaoke night filled with good hearted humor and stuff. Pairings: Neo/Trinity, Apoc/Switch, and Tank/OC. This is a very sad summary. One-Shot.


Title: Karaoke Night

By: Technician Fan (Holly)

A/N: I had originally had this as a different story but I went back and rewrote it so now its just a one-shot that might but probably will never get a continuation due to my lack of ability to keep an interest in movie like things very long. Fern is a OC just in case anyone's wondering, she and Tank are married. Also I know they only eat that glunk for food but, oh well, you suffer people their eating normal food.

Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own the Matrix trilogy otherwise, Switch, Apoc, Mouse, Dozer, Mifune, Neo, and Trinity would not have died. _`Supposedly'_ Tank died (author sniffles and starts to cry.) But I know its not true. Also I don't own any of the following songs.

It was just your typical Friday night on the Nebuchadenezzar. The crew had gathered into their self made theatre and started to set up for the night. Tonight was Karaoke night and that meant that the crew had come prepared for it.

Morpheus and Apoc were up on the stage setting up their instruments. Apoc had a guitar which he was very skillful at playing. Morpheus was sporting an a sortment of instruments from a saxophone to the piano he and Dozer had wheeled out of the back room. When the two instrumentalists had gotten all their equipment set up they gave the others a thumbs up.

The rest of the crew settled into their seats (From right to left: Switch, Trinity, Neo, Dozer, Fern, Tank.) and watched Mouse at he climbed up the steps taking the microphone from its stand. He stood on the stage making a great big deal of announcing the first of the singer,

"Good evening ladies and _some _of you gentlemen," Tank chucked a piece of his apple at Mouse's head as he made his comment; Mouse ducked out of the way and gave Tank a hoity laugh as he continued his speech,

"First up we have a very rare appearance tonight… Tank singing The Shake by Neal McCoy." Mouse said handing Tank the microphone and making a smart remark about Fern and him. Tank rewarded Mouse's comment with a slap to the back of his head as he went off stage.

" I get no respect around here!" Mouse said taking Tank's seat next to Fern.

Tank now stood in front of his friends as he began to sing his song, _Some men are attracted to a pair of big blue eyes, It takes a pretty face to make their temperature rise. Looks aren't that important, Just icing on the cake. What really turns me on is the shake!Shake it to the left, Shake it to the right, Come on baby you know what I like! Shake it real funky shake it real low, Shake it 'til you can't shake it no more. It's a natural attraction, Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake, What really turns me on is the shake!Eve first said to Adam, Which outfit do you like The maple or the fig leaf. Now honey they both look nice, Clothes don't mean that much to me. Maybe you better go and ask the snake, And what really turns me on is the shake. Shake it to the left, Shake it to the right, Come on baby you know what I like! Shake it real funky shake it real low, Shake it 'til you can't shake it no more. It's a natural attraction, Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake, What really turns me on is the shake! (Shake it) Gary, Indiana; Mobile, Alabama; Phoenix, Arizona; Bismarck, North Dakota; New York, L.A.; Houston, Tampa Bay; London, Tokyo; everywhere you go. Shake it to the left, Shake it to the right, Come on baby you know what I like! Shake it real funky shake it real low, Shake it 'til you can't shake it no more. It's a natural attraction, Mother nature wouldn't make a mistake, What really turns me on is the shakeWhat really turns me on is the shake!_

The spotlight turned from Tank to the band and they did a little solo and then Tank leaped across the spotlight causing to go flinging itself after him as he sang the end of song accompanied by the band. At the song ended, most people were still laughing at Tank and his leaping. Fern tried her best not to laugh as she clapped for him. Tank got a high-five from his brother who was standing next to Mouse. As soon as the microphone was in reach Mouse grabbed it and booked it onto the stage and said, "That was very amusing Tank, thank you." Mouse coughed out a "not" which Tank heard and he threw another piece of his supper at the stage announcer. Mouse ignored him again and tried looking very important as he started to announce again,

"Next up we have Morpheus singing Run around Sue by Garrett Leif." Morpheus set down his saxophone walked over to Mouse taking the microphone from him.

"Thank you, Mouse."

The music began to go into a jazzy swing as Morpheus started singing, "_Here's my story it's sad but true, it's about a girl that I once knew, she took my love then ran around, with ev'ry single guy in town._

_I should have known it from the very start, This girl will leave me with a broken heart. Now listen people what I'm telling you, A-keep away from a Runaround sue. Yeah, yeah.I miss her lips and the smile on her face, The touch of her hair and this girl's warm embrace. So if you don't wanna cry like I do, A-keep away from a Runaround likes to travel ound yeah She'll love you but she'll put you down. Now people let me put you wise, Sue goes out with other 's the moral and the story, From the guy who knows, I fell in love and my love still grows, Ask any fool that she ever knew; They'll say, keep away from a-runaround Sue."_ Morpheus finished his song and bowed as he handed the microphone back to Mouse so he could announce another singer.

Mouse got up onto the stage and tripped over Apoc's guitar case. "Look if your gonna use your guitar put the case away!" Mouse yelled to Apoc. Switch whispered something to Apoc and he smiled looking very much like Satan; Mouse gulped and started talking again, "Next up we have live from the hospital wing, Dozer! Who will be singing the Monster Mash by The Beach Boys."

Dozer jogged up the steps in a white lab coat to Mouse where he took the _magical _microphone and began to sing, "_I was working in the lab and late one night. When my eyes beheld an eerie sight, When my monster from his slab, Began to rise, And suddenly to my surprise… He did the mash, He did the monster mash, The monster mash, It was a graveyard smash, He did the mash, It caught on in a flash, The monster mash, It's called the monster laboratory in the castle eaves and the master bedroom where the vampire girls all came from their humble abodes to get a jolt from my electrodes. They did the mash, They did the monster mash, The monster mash, It was a graveyard smash, They did the mash, It caught on in a flash, The monster mash, It's called the monster were having fun. The party had just begun. The guests included Wolfman, Dracula and his little baby scene was rocking, All the digging sounds. Igor unchained ? The coffin bangers were about to arrive With a local group the beach boy five. They did the mash, They did the monster mash, The monster mash, It was a graveyard smash They did the mash, It caught on in a flash, The monster mash, It's called the monster , what luck girl in the audience Would care to dance with igor? The monster mash is so ghoul! Muah ha ha ha! Muah ha ha ha!" _

Dozer ended his song with a great slide to the very edge of the stage. Mouse quickly walked up to Dozer and took the microphone away from him not quite sure whether Dozer was sober or not. Fern and Tank got up and haled Dozer back to his seat next to them.

Mouse once again was standing on the stage announcing the next singer who turned out to be Fern. She started up the stairs to the stage when she tripped over Apoc's case, "Apoc if you don't move that case I will personally attend to your funeral plans."

Apoc shook his head laughing as he _finally _picked up his guitar case. Fern stuck her tongue out at Tank who was laughing much harder than the rest of them.

Mouse frowned and glared at Apoc, "Oh, sure. You'll move that stupid guitar case for Fern but not me!"

"You're not a lady who makes threats she can carry out." Apoc smiled, "You just announce things."

Mouse glared at Apoc as Fern took the microphone from him,

"_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared… But no one would listen, cause no one else cared. After my dreaming, I woke with this fear, What am I leaving When I'm done here? So if you're asking me I want you to know When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done, Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed. And don't resent me And when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest…Leave out all the rest... Don't be afraid I've taken my beating I've shared what I made. I'm strong on the surface, Not all the way through. I've never been perfect, But neither have you. So if you're asking me I want you to know, When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed. Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest… Leave out all the rest… Forgetting All the hurt inside You've learned to hide so well, Pretending Someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are. When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some, Reasons to be missed. Don't resent me And when you're feeling empty, Keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest…Leave out all the rest… Forgetting all the hurt inside You've learned to hide so well, Pretending Someone else can come and save me from myself, I can't be who you are… I can't be who you are."_

Fern ended her song as she swiftly exited the stage tossing the microphone to Mouse who barely managed to catch it in time. He gave her a rather confused look,

"I thought you couldn't sing."

"I can, I just chose not to most of the time cause I'm to caught up in everything else." Fern said. Tank gave her a kiss as she sat down in between the two brothers. Fern returned his kiss and gave him a smile that made his entire night.

"Should we be avoiding your cabin tonight?" Mouse asked smiling knowingly.

"Shut Up!" Tank and Fern shouted in unison.

"Alright it was just a question. Jeez." Mouse said faking a hurt face.

"Not even three year old Ses would fall for _that _look." Switch said waiting for Mouse to try and deny the fact.

Instead Mouse sniffed at her, clearly offended and said, "Next up we have Trinity singing I'll Never stop Loving You by Cher." Neo clapped as she got on the stage and took the microphone,

"_One day I'll stop breathing, My heart'll stop beating, I won't see your face again. This flesh and blood is weak, Love is not ours to keep, Sometime it has to end._

_In time even memories fade away, With time we might live to forgive and forget, From the mistakes that are made, I broke some promises, Sometimes I've lied to you; But one thing will always be true…I'll never stop lovin' you. Fallen from your grace, You'll never be replaced… God knows how hard I tried. But it just ain't no use, I thought I could chain you loose; I'm still torn up inside. In time even memories fade away, With time we might live to forgive and forget, From the mistakes that are made. I broke some promises, Sometimes I've lied to you; But one thing will always be true… I'll never stop lovin' you. Oh, I broke some promises, Sometimes I've lied to you, But one thing will always be true… I'll never stop lovin' you. No, no, no, I'll never stop lovin' you… Lovin'you."_

Mouse came bounding back up the stairs and took the microphone away from her. Trinity ignored him as she walked right past him toward her love, Neo. They looked deeply into each others eyes and shared a personal understanding with each other. Mouse looked away uncomfortably and waited a moment before starting off again on his very important mission to announce things.

"Next up is me so get ready to rock this place!" Mouse shouted as he began to sing a rather gruesome song, _"Down in the workshop all the elves were makin' toys For the good Gentile girls and the good Gentile boys. When the boss busted in, nearly scared 'em half to death; Had a rifle in his hands and cheap whiskey on his breath. From his beard to his boots he was covered with ammo, Like a big fat drunk disgruntled Yuletide Rambo. And he smiled as he said with a twinkle in his eye, "Merry Christmas to all - now you're all gonna die!" The night Santa went crazy, the night St. Nick went insaneRealized he'd been gettin' a raw deal. Something finally must have snapped in his brain. Well, the workshop is gone now, he decided to bomb it, Everywhere you'll find pieces of Cupid and Comet And he tied up his helpers and he held the elves hostage; And he ground up poor Rudolph into reindeer sausage. He got Dancer and Prancer with an old German Luger. And he slashed up Dasher just like Freddy Krueger. And he picked up a flamethrower and he barbequed Blitzen And he took a big bite and said, "It tastes just like chicken!" The night Santa went crazy, The night Kris Kringle went nuts. Now you can't hardly walk around the North Pole, Without steppin' in reindeer guts. There's the National Guard and the F.B.I., There's a van from the Eyewitness News, And helicopters circlin' 'round in the sky, And the bullets are flyin', the body count's risin', And everyone's dyin' to know, oh Santa, why? My my my my my my You used to be such a jolly guy. Yes Virginia, Now Santa is dead Some guy From the swat team blew a hole through his headYes little friend now, that's his brains on the floor, I guess they won't have the fat guy kicking around anymore. But now there's no more presents for children's enjoyment, And the Elves have to wait in the line and file for unemployment, And they say Mrs. Clause, she's on the phone every night With her lawyer negotiating the movie rights. They're talkin' bout - the night Santa went crazy, The night St. Nicholas flipped, Broke his back for some milk and cookies, Sounds to me like he was sick of gettin' gypped. Wo, the night Santa went crazy, The night St. Nick went insane, Realized he's gettin' a raw deal, Something finally must have snapped in his brain. Wo, something finally must have snapped in his brain. Tell ya, something finally must have snapped."_

When Mouse finished his song no one said a thing at all. Apoc quietly got up took the microphone took the microphone from Mouse's hands.

"That was… interesting." Apoc said, "Lets move on shall we."

The others nodded in agreement as Mouse smiled like a manic and practically skipped down the stairs as he said, "Finally people have heard my type of music!"

"Yeah, and now we're all scared." Switch retorted.

"Since I have the microphone I might as well sing my song." Apoc stated, _"I remember all my life, raining down as cold as ice. Shadows of a man, a face through a window cryin' in the night, the night goes into Morning just another day; happy people pass my way. Looking in their eyes, I see a memory I never realized how happy you made me. Oh Mandy well, you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you , Mandy well, kissed me and stopped me from shaking, and I need you today. Oh, Mandy! I'm standing on the edge of time; I've walked away when love was mine. Caught up in a world of uphill climbing, the tears are in my mind and nothin' in rhyming. Oh Mandy well, you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away. Oh, Mandy well, kissed me and stopped me from shaking, and I need you today. Oh, Mandy!"_ The room was silent with shock except for Switch who had heard her man sing many times before. She'd finally gotten used to his uncanny talent and was clapping a lovely solo for him. Switch rammed her elbow into Mouse's side causing a) the wind to be knocked out of him and b) him to break some of the ice and start clapping for Apoc as well.

Trinity got over the shock after about a second and also jammed her elbow into Neo's ribcage. The effect was slightly different however because instead Neo got up and clapped as he walked toward the stage taking the microphone away from a _very_ embarrassed Apoc who quickly escaped the staring crowd and picked up his guitar again. He looked over to Switch who was smirking. His lips twitched slightly as he tried to conceal a smile. The rest of the crew was finally over their initial shock and were clapping wildly with few whistles thrown in here and there.

After the crowd calmed down Neo took the stage and as the light lit up his face he said, "Well, um, I guess I should announce what song I'm singing and that would happen to be Amazed by Lone Star" Neo gave a hesitant laugh and continued, "Well here goes nothing. _Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me. And it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams. I don't know how you do what you do; I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better, I wanna spend the rest of my life. with you by my side. Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by you. The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss, the way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, baby you surround me. You touch every place in my heart, oh it feels like the first time every time. I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes. I don't know how you do what you do; I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you."_

As Neo ended his song every one began clapping. Mouse finally remembered that he was supposed to be announcing people and leapt up the stairs and snatching the microphone from Neo before he tried to steal Mouse's last announcing line for the evening.

"Alright off the stage. Now." Mouse said kicking Neo's feet as the poor man hurried off _Mouse's _stage, "Now the last singer for to night is Switch singing If I fall, Your Going Down With Me by The Dixie Chicks."

Mouse smiled then clearly pleased with himself for getting the last announcement _and '_forcing' Neo off _his _stage. He turned to Apoc,

"See I can be forceful when I want to be."

Apoc guffawed and Neo looked at Mouse with raised eyebrows, "Would you mind coming over here my dear announcer? Just for a word."

Mouse looked right back at Neo and in a serious voice said,

"I'd rather not have to live through another death nuggie, thank you the offer though."

Switch smirked and got up on the stage. She shoved Mouse off in Neo direction and began her song, _"Was it the pull of the moon now baby, That led you to my door. You say the night's got you acting crazy, I think it's something more. I never felt the Earth move honey, Until you shook my tree. Nobody runs from the law now baby Of love and gravity It pulls you so strong; Baby you gotta hold on. If I fall you're going down with me, You're going down with me baby if I fall You can't take back every little chill you give me. You're going down with me baby heart and all. Ooh… yeah. We're hanging right on the edge now baby, The wind is getting stronger We're hanging on by a thread now honey We can't hold on much longer. It's a long way down but it's too late… If I fall you're going down with me You're going down with me baby if I fall You can't take back every little chill you give me. You're going down with me baby heart and all. Ooh baby I couldn't get any higher, his time I'm willing to dance on the wire. If I fall...If I fall… 'Cause if I fall you're going down with me, You're going down with me baby if I fall. You can't take back every little chill you gave me. You're going down with me baby heart and all. If I fall...If I fall...Ooh yeah…"_

Switch looked over to the instrumental section and found Apoc's eyes. He looked back into Switch's feeling her need to be safe from him or anyone ever hurting her. He nodded solemnly showing his acceptance of her terms. She smiled then and came over to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

Mouse broke their kiss as he coughed loudly, effectively ruining the moment, "You two do know this is a public place right?"

"Shut up and do your announcing, rodent." Switch growled but her eyes dance about joyfully as she mocked her anger in her good mood.

"I'll have you know I find that offensive." Mouse mock huffed.

"Good." Apoc said, pulling Switch down into his lap.

Mouse gave him a phony glare and looked back to the gay merriment in the crowd and smiled contently,

"That was the last of our singers and so that concludes our entertainment for this evening. Thank you all for joining us and participating in your own humiliation in front of your peers. It was great amusement to watch."

Tank reached for yet another piece other food to throw at him but found he'd already eaten it all. Tank grabbed his spoon instead and chucked it. Mouse leaned left and the spoon went flying and hit Apoc in the chest.

"Hey!" Apoc exclaimed and took the spoon tossed it tossed it at its intended target. Mouse was turned around laughing at Tank for missing and yelped slightly when the cool metal met the back of his head.

"That was uncalled for Guitar guy." Mouse declared.

"That's what you think." Apoc said 'mysteriously' like he had some other motive.

And so the giddy and playful banter continued long into the night as the crew of the Nebuchadenezzar enjoyed a moment of utter fun and bliss. Tomorrow didn't matter as long as they were together and safe. Just like the mismatched family they'd become.

A/N: Anyway that's the end. As usual please review. I don't even care if you flame, to me that's still helpful criticism.


End file.
